1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for operating an electronic processor based system, more in particular a non-linear dynamic system with hard constraints, and devices suited therefore.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Dynamic systems can be designed to be adaptive with the help of “knobs” which offer run-time trade-offs between system metrics of interest, such as performance, power consumption, and quality-of-service. These knobs need to be regularly controlled/tuned such that the system cost (e.g. energy consumption, revenue loss due to poor capacity) is minimized while meeting all the hard constraints, such as deadlines, assured minimum quality, and guaranteed lifetime.
Such an optimum control problem is further complicated by the uncertainties, the relevant system dynamics (e.g. computation requirements of tasks, bandwidth requirements of connected users, device usage/workload, etc) which are not completely known even at the time of run-time knob decision making but have significant impact on the optimality and feasibility/stability of the system.